


Pizza Date

by NohrianTomatoes



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cute, Enemies to Lovers, Funny, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, My First Work in This Fandom, One-Shot, Silly, Vampires, does this even count as that? I'm not certain, honestly this is just silly and a little fluff but really not much, just to help me get back into writing, vampire!Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NohrianTomatoes/pseuds/NohrianTomatoes
Summary: How wrong could an order go? Who even had a garlic allergy? Takumi is fed up with working on Halloween and gets to deal with a crisis because of it.Or: Two dorks meet because one almost kills the other. Completely on accident.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on this prompt:  
> “You are a pizza delivery guy on Halloween night. At the end of your shift, you hear a knock on the door of your job. You open it to reveal a shadowy individual covered in hives, and through his puffy cheeks and fangs trying to exclaim “I said no garlic!”” – writing-prompt-s on Tumblr

 “Takumi you’re supposed to listen to the customer’s order-“  

“Listen, Hinata, they’re just doing it for shits and giggles. I’ve had enough of the “Halloween-themed” pizza tonight. It’s the last damn pizza I have to make on tonight and I’ll be damned if I have to remake it just because I forgot they have a “garlic allergy”.” 

“We could get sued if they have a reaction-!” 

“Does it look like I give two shits? They barely pay us minimum wage!” 

October 31st, in a run down chain pizza shop, the last two employees of the night continued their argument. The reasoning? A “pale, goth ass lookin’ kid” who was waiting in the lobby for a pizza which hadn’t been delivered earlier wanted his entire order remade. Takumi couldn’t keep the scowl off of his face. Who did this asshole think he was anyway? Ordering a pizza- a special order one at that- near midnight on this awful, gods-forsaken holiday? 

Not that Takumi didn’t like Halloween. In fact, it was his favorite holiday. But having to work on the very same day when everyone decided to get pizza- and have it delivered- was a bit much. Not to mention his plans had to be canceled just because Oboro couldn’t cover his shift (“Sorry Takumi, mom’s not letting me leave the house after we almost got robbed last year. She doesn’t even want to put out candy for the kids”).  

But having some blond asshole staring at his every move was unnerving, which was why Takumi disappeared back into the kitchen to help Hinata. And mess up the order, apparently. 

“Takumi, please, just let me remake it! Then we can have this one as an extra and-“ 

“Ryoma almost killed me last time we ‘wasted’ a pizza on purpose, I’m not doing it again!” Not like his older brother would know- he had left early for some college party in a city over, claiming his little brother was already ‘manager material’ and able to close up shop on his own. 

“Here, one extra large pizza, no garlic, extra tomatoes on half,” Takumi passed the box over the counter, looking at the boy once more. He seemed familiar, his blond hair looking around the same shade as Sakura’s friend, the shape of their eyes and nose only differing slightly. _He does have a pretty face_ , Takumi mentally commented, doing his best not to blush. The pouty-frown on the blond’s face turned into a scowl as he sniffed, uncrossed his arms and took the box. Lifting the lid, he looked over the pizza before frowning and throwing the box back onto the counter. 

“There’s garlic on it,” he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, “it’s a special order pizza with no garlic, how hard is that to make?” 

“There isn’t any garlic, okay? Just try a piece!” Takumi pressed, though he was mostly hoping this guy wouldn’t call his bluff and would just take the damn thing. Who even had a garlic allergy? This guy was probably ‘gluten-free’ and could only eat highly manicured food if he was actually allergic to garlic. “It’s just the restaurant. We’ve been making garlic pizza since six this evening, you’re probably just smelling the leftovers from that.” 

The blond sniffed again, his nose looking red before he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped at it. _Who the hell does that?_ His scowl lessened, however, Takumi’s explanation seeming to make sense, and he reached out for the box. Sliding it open again, he took one of the smaller corner pieces before sniffing it again. 

“How allergic are you anyways?” Takumi asked, wondering how deep this lie probably ran. Seeing the blond grimace, the shorter male bit his lip. 

“Deadly,” said a monotonous voice, the blond taking a bite of the pizza. He chewed for a moment, much longer than Takumi thought should have been necessary, but didn’t seem to be ready to speak. He ate the rest of the piece, causing Takumi a great relief. So he was just lying to get a special pizza. Fuck this guy. 

“There, no garlic, see?” Takumi pushed the box forward, “Now you can take this home and have your pizza party or whatever it is you’re- h-hey, are you-“ Oh shit, oh shit ohshitoshit no, this was not how Takumi wanted his night to end!  

A bright red rash was running down the boy’s neck, flanking his esophagus before disappearing beneath his collar. His cheeks were bright red, eyes glazed and looking feverish before he began coughing. Takumi opened his mouth to say something before watching the boy collapse in front of him, grasping at his pocket. 

“Hey!” Takumi leaped over the counter, supporting the blond with a hand on his lower back. Fuck, was he _actually_ having an allergic reaction or was he just choking? Takumi felt his heart rate pick up, his own chest going tight. Now was not the time to have a panic attack but what else was he supposed to do? 

Even though he was basically dying, the blond seemed to know. Grabbing what he had been searching for, Takumi noticed his hand gripping tightly onto what looked like a tube. Was it one of those allergy shots? Of course, he hadn’t been lying- why would he have lied about an allergy? He knew today was garlic-central with all the Halloween monster themed things and that’s why he had told them to make it special and he _hadn’t been lying_ - 

“Hey-“ Takumi said, watching as the blond wheezed, face puffy and the rest of his neck red as he choked for breath. Before Takumi could say anything more he watched the other stab himself in the thigh with the pen, holding it in place before pulling it out. The tube was shakily shoved into Takumi’s free hand, the blonde leaning more against him. 

“Wh-what do you want me to do with this? Should I call a hospital? Hey, Hinata-!” A hand was shoved over his mouth, a growl slipping from the blond’s throat. He shook his head, grabbing Takumi’s hand and nodding to the tube.  

“What?” Takumi asked as he looked down. There was a sticker opposite of the medical information of the drug within, giving Takumi a chance to figure out what to do. 

 _Leo Nohr_ _,_ _severe allergy to garlic_ _, use in case of emergency,_ Takumi groaned mentally. Of fucking course. Underneath were instructions of what to do in said emergency, the first few which Leo had already done. _Do NOT, under ANY circumstances, call hospital. Call family-_ and a name and number were listed. There were a few other directions- lay him on his back, stay near him, don’t give him water until he can breath properly- things that Takumi would have thought common sense if he wasn’t still panicking. 

Dialing the number, Takumi fidgeted beside the blond, wondering how in the world Hinata was still oblivious to all of this happening. Gods his friend could be such an idiot…  

“Hello?” A feminine voice answered, causing Takumi’s breath to leave his chest. He began speaking, going too fast to really even know what he was saying, but by the end of it, he was apologizing and trying to keep himself from hyperventilating as well. The voice on the other end chuckled, sounding much less worried than Takumi would have expected. 

“Oh dear, he’s so stubborn,” she hummed, “he must have really trusted you to make quite a show like that. Don’t worry about Leo, he’ll be alright. Send me the address of your parlor and I’ll be down to get him soon.” Takumi nodded, hearing a soft chortle from the blond before he blushed and gave a verbal affirmation. The call cut off, leaving Takumi to type out the address to _Camilla (Sister)_ with shaky fingers. Takumi sent the message before shoving his phone into his pocket, looking down at Leo. 

“What the fuck,” he muttered, guilt still weighing on his shoulders. The blond was looking much better now, though he was still breathing from his mouth rather than his nose. There was still a blush to his pale cheeks, leaving Takumi feeling a little flushed as well. Did he only look like this sick- _fuck Takumi he’s in pain stop checking him out!_  

“D-don’t-“ there was a cough, a hand raised to cover his mouth before Leo momentarily frowned, “don’t act l-like it was my fault. You said n-no garlic.” His speech was slightly slurred, though not from any mental issues (unless having an allergic reaction caused that. Takumi wasn’t quite sure). Instead, the shorter male was certain he could see teeth in the way, obviously not having been there before, and his chest tightened again. There was something very unnatural about this moment, but his body felt frozen in place. Myths were just that and they had no place in this society any longer. 

“I didn’t think you’d have a fucking allergy!” Takumi tried to defend himself, “Who the hell has a garlic allergy anyways? That’s like… the dumbest thing to be allergic to. What are you, a vampire?” 

Leo scoffed, rolling his eyes before trying to push himself up. Not knowing whether he should have been doing that or not made Takumi move to push him back down, but he stopped before he could touch the other male. Wouldn’t that be weird? _No, you just were rubbing his back to help him breathe, you’re just freaking out now._ It would definitely be weird. 

“So what if I was? Isn’t the customer-“ there was a pause for another cough, Leo rubbing at his mouth with that ‘kerchief again before he frowned, “isn’t the customer always right? Vampire or not?” 

It was Takumi’s turn to snort, “yeah right. If that were the case we’d be handing out free pizzas every other customer.” He shifted, scooting away from Leo some before looking back at the blond. What a weird guy. “Are you sure I shouldn’t call the hospital?” 

“Definitely,” Leo responded shortly, tugging at his sleeves and bringing his knees up to rest his arms on, “My reaction is over with, there’s nothing they can do now.” 

“But I thought you were still supposed to-“ 

“I’m not going, lay off,” Leo’s voice was still quiet, but stern, leaving Takumi surprisingly silent. He huffed, crossing his own arms and looking away from the taller male. Who did this guy think he was? 

“Hey, is everything alright out here?” _Oh thank the gods_ , Takumi stood at the sound of Hinata’s voice, crossing the space of the lobby to return to the counter. 

“Yeah, everything is fine. We just had a- well, a situation,” Takumi finished lamely, ignoring the prickling feeling of eyes staring at the back of his head in order to shove the pizza box at Hinata. “Here’s your extra pizza. He’s actually fucking allergic.” 

“I told you!” Hinata chimed, pointing a finger at Takumi, “you should listen to me more often! We always get in trouble when following your plans!” The brunet glanced over the counter to see Leo before stiffening and grabbing the box, “W-well, if he’s okay now, that’s great. I already turned off the oven, though, so we can’t make him anything else tonight-“ 

“That’s alright,” Leo called from the floor, picking himself up off the ground and grabbing his empty EpiPen before going to sit in a booth near the door, “my family won’t be eating from here again if you two are too incompetent to make a pizza the right way.” 

“Hey-!” Takumi started before Hinata cut him off. 

“The least we could do is get you a free one! Just not tonight, since we’re closing and everything, but whenever you want a free pizza just come in and- here-“ Hinata grabbed one of the to-go menus from the shelf and scribbled out some note on it before signing his messy scrawl and passing it to Takumi. The boy frowned and looked back at his friend, shaking his head for an explanation. Hinata simply shrugged and shoved the menu into Takumi’s hand before pushing at him from behind the counter. “You’re already over there, give it to him!” 

Takumi flipped his middle finger at the brunet before crossing the room and setting down the menu, frowning at Leo. “Here. Even though you won’t be eating here again. I’m going back to help him close up, so just… stay out here and don’t make a mess.” The shorter male turned around, heading back into the kitchen. 

Leo left silently, the door’s bell being the only indication of his departure, and Takumi let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Hinata immediately laughed afterward, punching his friend in the shoulder before Takumi threw a towel at his face. 

It took an hour to finish cleaning, but as Takumi was locking the door to the restaurant his phone buzzed. _Probably_ _Hinoka_ _being a worry-wart_ , he hummed, waving goodbye to Hinata as the brunet began his jog home, walking off in the other direction. Instead of his sister’s name, he was greeted with an unfamiliar number and a simple ‘ _hey_ ’. 

Takumi frowned, opening his text app and feeling his frown deepen. That hadn’t been the number for the sister he had typed in. How the fuck had- 

[To Unnamed]: _Is this Leo?_  

There was a pause, dots showing on the screen before a ‘ _yes_ ’ was sent back. 

[To Unnamed]: _How the hell did you get my number? Was it your sister?_ Takumi left unsaid the question of why Leo would even want to talk to him after that disaster. 

[From Unnamed]: _Your friend wrote this down with a note that said:_ _‘_ _he likes Hawaiian, get that next time_ _’_. 

Making a mental note to kick Hinata’s ass for doing so (fuck off, pineapple was great on pizza!), Takumi was glad Leo couldn’t see his blush through the screen of the phone. 

[To Unnamed]: _fuck him._  

[To Unnamed]: _don’t u judge me for that either, it's_ _fuckin_ _great_  

Another pause, though there was no typing response before Takumi grew nervous. Was he even allowed to be nervous? Why should he be? This was just one guy- one cute, attractive, nerdy ass guy- who was maybe showing interest in him? No reason to be nervous. None at all. No reason to feel like he was back in the restaurant in a life or death situation- 

[From Unnamed]: _I_ _will take your word for it. This_ _Tuesday, would you be available after sundown? Eight would work for me._  

… 

Absolutely no reason to be panicking. 

[To Unnamed]: _Yeah, I don’t work then._  

[To Unnamed]: _I don’t want their shitty pizza tho we can go somewhere else_  

Takumi was mentally screaming.  

[From Unnamed]: _Noted. I will let my sister find a place which serves decent ‘Hawaiian-style’ pizza to try then. She has a better taste for these things than me._  

[To Unnamed]: _were you the one who picked our place cuz if so that’s 110% right_  

Takumi didn’t get a text back from Leo until he was already lying in bed, the blond saved as a contact ( _Leo_ , followed by a pizza emoji), and he was already half asleep. For a moment he squinted at the bright light of his phone before blushing. 

[From Leo]: _Tuesday, 8pm, Joker’_ _s Pizza on High._  

[From Leo]: _Forgive me for being so_ _irresponsible and culturally insensitive, but I am not quite sure of how to spell your name. Is it spelled phonetically? If so, that is a very strange way o_ _f spelling a name._ _Takoome_ _does not seem correct._  

[From Leo]: _Have I offended you? I did not mean to do so. It has been a long while since I have spoken to someone I am not_ _personally_ _familiar with_ _._  

 _What a dork_ , Takumi sighed, rubbing his eyes before texting back. 

[To Leo]: _you’re really formal. Chill. I was just getting ready for bed._  

[To Leo]: _and if you say my name like that in public I’m going to leave. Its so_ _fuckin_ _american_ _._  

[To Leo]: _it’s spelled Takumi._  

[To Leo]: _stress on the first syllable, not the middle_  

Before he could ramble anymore, Leo responded, leaving a bit of a smirk on the shorter male’s face. 

[From Leo]: _May I assume you’ll be joining me then?_  

[To Leo]: _yes_  

[To Leo]: _just don’t dress up like we’re at a five-star restaurant. They may be family owned but it’s not a super nice place._  

[To Leo]: _or super awful. They just have good food._  

Takumi could nearly feel the relief from Leo’s next and last message, a smile on his face as he began to drift asleep. 

[From Leo]: _I will dress as nicely as I wish._ _So long as you do not look like some sort of heathen I assume our date will go over well._  

[From Leo]: _Goodnight Takumi. It was a pleasure to meet you today._

**Author's Note:**

> First fire emblem work that's allowed to see the light of day which I have written  
> 


End file.
